


Sometimes

by TheLadyFiction



Category: TAG2015, Tag - Fandom, Thundebirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Angry!Virgil, Family Dynamics, Frustrating brothers, Other, for lexibirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyFiction/pseuds/TheLadyFiction
Summary: Sometimes, things just weren't okay.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Lexi wanted more angry Virgil, so have some angst along with it! :D

It took a lot to make Virgil angry.

He’d practiced, for many years, the art of keeping his cool, of staying calm in even the most dire of situations.

It was a large part of his job, after all. Scott may have been first responder, but Virgil was the muscle. The sight of Thunderbird 2 had become synonymous with hope.

When he showed up, people in danger knew rescue was imminent, that they were saved.

Staying calm in situations like that, keeping a level head was often the difference between life and death.

But there was none of his usual calm to him as he turned in his seat, looking back to Alan and Gordon who were still laughing and joking with each other in the rear seats of Thunderbird 2, oblivious to his glare.

They had just arrived back on Tracy Island after a nine hour stint out in the field, and Virgil was furious.

On site, just after arrival and with 25 people still to rescue from a rapidly crumbling building in the middle of a sinkhole, Gordon had been trying to lighten Alan’s serious mood by encouraging him to race the pods over to the danger zone.

Both had ignored Virgil’s terse warning not to do so, Alan egged on by his older brother, as usual.

Alan had almost ended flipping the pod after hitting a bit of debris. His fearful cry still rang in Virgil’s ears as he’d struggled to maintain control, only just keeping to from flipping on its roof.

Gordon’s attempt to keep his little brother’s spirits up had almost compromised the rescue, and Virgil’s anger had begun there.

With Scott in GDF meetings all day and already swamped with extra workloads, he didn’t want to trouble him with it, but he knew his brothers needed to be talked to.

He’d been giving them the silent treatment all the way home, hoping they would think about what they’d done, but instead, Gordon had seen it as a challenge, trying to get a rise out of him and then ignoring him when that failed.

So his booming voice shouting at them made them both jump as he finally found the words to express himself.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you two?” he shouted, looking between them.

Their chatter died down instantly. Alan looked to Gordon, unsure of what to do.

“The Pod thing? Come on, man, it was just a bit of fun,” the Gordon protested, smiling reassuringly at Alan as he stood and went to move to the lift descender of the ship. “Come on, Al. We need to go get cleaned up.”

Virgil didn’t even look as he slammed his fist onto the console beside him, locking down Thunderbird 2’s systems.

Alan looked afraid as Gordon sat back down in his seat, arms crossed and gave a huff.

“What you gonna do, keep us here until we’ve _learnt our lesson_?” Gordon  mocked, air-quoting. “No offence, Virg, but you ain’t exactly Scott.”

“That’s right, I’m not,” Virgil replied, standing up and moving towards Gordon.

Alan looked between them, panic on his face.

“Virg, it was me, it was my idea, he had…”

“Stay out of this, Alan,” Virgil warned, a tone in his voice that suddenly sounded far too much like their father.

The younger blonde closed his mouth, chastised as Gordon visibly puffed out his chest, getting defensive.

“So what now, Virg, you gonna beat some sense into me?” he challenged, his face draining of colour as his brother approached him. His words carried a confidence that his voice did not.

Virgil contemplated as he approached, his eyes flickering to Alan as he paused, midway between his seat and his brother.

The youngest Tracy looked so afraid, a fear in his eyes Virgil had only ever seen once before; when he’d witnessed their father hit Virgil when he’d dragged Gordon up a tree and the youngster had fallen out and broken his wrist.

The memory gave the elder man pause, hands balled into fists at his side relaxing and falling flat again as remorse ran through him.

He looked back up, tears pricking at his eyes as his gaze met those of his brothers, both questioning and hesitant.

“Gordon,” Virgil croaked, all of his anger fading now, “people could have… those people could have died. _Alan_ could have died. What would have happened if you guys got hurt? I… I needed you to be with me on this and you…”

Gordon’s face fell, guilt written all over his features now.

“Virg, I…”

“It was my fault,” Alan repeated, I should have listened, I…”

“No, I shouldn’t have encouraged it, it was stupid and…”

“But if I hadn’t have…”

“Both of you, shut up,” Virgil breathed, his head spinning.

It had been a long day, made longer still by the fact he was yet to eat or drink anything. Both of those factors added to his current state, his mind in overload as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

Gordon was right; he was no Scott. He couldn’t shout at them for hours, lecture them about their behaviour like he could. He may have been imposing, but he didn’t carry the authority his older brother did.

Heaving a shaky sigh, he moved back to the console, taking 2 out of lock down. The electronic systems buzzed back to life, the entire ship giving off its usual, gentle hum again.

“Get out,” Virgil murmured.

Gordon didn’t need to be told twice. He knew he’d fucked up, and right now, there was nothing he could do to make this better.

“Are you going to tell Scott?” Alan asked quietly from beside him.

Virgil looked up, tears welling in his eyes now as he looked at his youngest brother, saw the fear still present in his eyes.

“No,” he breathed. “I’m not. Just… don’t ever, _ever_ do anything like that again, you hear me? The rescue comes first. It _always_ comes first.”

Alan nodded frantically, looking to Gordon who gestured for him to follow him onto the descender.

“I’m sorry, Virg,” the younger blonde offered, trying to make the situation right. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Me too,” Gordon mumbled from beside him.

Virgil dropped his gaze to the floor again as he leant against the console, feeling exhausted.

“Just, get out,” he all but whispered.

The two younger men shuffled onto the descender, pressing the button and being taken down by the whirring mechanics.

As soon as they were out of sight, Virgil let out a shuddering breath, the anger inside him flaring up once more.

He let out a growl, moving forward and clenching his fist, trying to keep himself under control.

It was no good. The rage he felt already built, looking for an exit.

He felt dirty, guilty for scaring his brothers, adrenaline still running through him as the scene of Alan’s Pod nearly tipping flashed across his mind once again.

It barely even registered in his mind when his fist connected with the inner hull of Thunderbird 2, arm tensing with the strain of the punch.

His entire body was shaking as he felt pain bloom in his gloved hand, the knuckle sore and likely bleeding underneath.

Gritting his teeth, he collapsed against the hull, clutching it for dear life as he sank to the floor of his ship, sobs wracking his body along with the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he took a couple of steadying breaths, trying to find his centre again.

Sometimes, things just got too much.

Sometimes, things just weren’t okay.


End file.
